Trust No Bitch
"Trust No Bitch" is the thirteenth and final episode of the third season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the thirty-ninth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 11, 2015. It was written by Jim Danger Gray and Jenji Kohan, and directed by Phil Abraham. Synopsis Miracles and conversions occur, but Piper and Caputo know that some situations can't be dealt with through spiritual means. Plot Tiffany Doggett and Big Boo attend movie night and through their conversation, it is revealed that they did not go through avenging Coates for sexually assaulting Doggett. They come up, instead, with another plan. Poussey goes to Taystee after finding Soso on the library floor, unconscious from an overdose on pills. They arrive back in the library where Taystee examines Soso and determines that she is not dead. They decide to help her out to prevent her from being sent to psych for her postulated suicide attempt. Sam Healy comes home to his wife. He seems jovial and asks about her day. She responds that she went to the Olive Garden flatly. He tells her that he had a good day and helped inmates out. Katya, in her usual cold mood, is disinterested in conversing with Healy. He is angered by her coldness, and rebuffs that it wouldn't kill her to smile once in a while. He intones that he had a good day, and he had just wanted to share it with her, but she does not care at all. He asks what she wants from him, to which she responds her freedom. Healy offers to pay for an apartment for her and her mother, commenting that "(he's) surrounded by women in captivity all day long. I don't need to come home to another one who feels like she's trapped in a cage." Poussey, Taystee and Suzanne Warren take Soso to the bathroom, where Poussey sticks her fingers in Soso's throat, causing her to vomit up the pills. Doggett fakes a seizure during van duty in order to escape van duty with Coates, which results in an accident that gives Coates a few minor wounds and costs Doggett her job as driver. Doggett is replaced by Maritza Ramos; upon discovering this, Doggett and Boo exchange worried looks. Their plan to save Doggett from her unhealthy relationship with Coates has unintentionally placed another innocent person in his clutches. Soso later visits Healy, and their conversation ends in Soso bluntly telling Healy that he is bad at his job, and that he only ever makes her feel worse. This clearly hurts Healy, who later asks Red how she feels about Soso's statement. Red says that, while he may not technically be good at his job, he has certainly helped her, and for this she is grateful to have him. Meanwhile, Danny Pearson and Caputo have a meeting with Dan's father, to discuss the situation with Sophia Burset being in solitary confinement. Dan is not optimistic, stating that his father is notoriously manipulative, but Caputo urges Dan to remember their mantra: "Burset comes out of SHU". During the meeting, Dan grows agitated in an argument with his father and ultimately quits altogether. Caputo tells the other guards that he is the new Director of Human Activities; he was reluctant to claim the job until Natalie Figueroa, during another one of their sexual encounters, tells him that he should take the promotion, since all he ever does is help others, and it would make sense to finally think of himself. Caputo, now that he is closer to the MCC, has changed his decision to unionize. The other guards are disappointed in Caputo and, like Dan, they all quit. Norma Romano's group becomes doubtful about her special powers, and Leanne Taylor wishes for some kind of sign that Norma really is their leader. Later, In the cafeteria, Leanne gets a piece of toast that allegedly looks like Norma's face, and a smattering of inmates begin to worship "Toast Norma", even erecting a shrine for it. Poussey walks in on Norma's group when they are worshiping the toast and tells them about Soso's depression, and about her attempted suicide. Leanne desperately tries to keep the cult going but Norma, now realizing how twisted it has become, calls it all off, turning a distraught Leanne away. Gloria Mendoza and Aleida Diaz are cutting a bag of the cafeteria food for dinner, when it spills on the floor, Red comes along and Aleida tells Red that Gloria is having 'man troubles', though she is referring to the situation with Sophia. Gloria feels sorry for what happened with Sophia, especially when the situation sparked when Aleida started the rumors about Sophia. Gloria later talks to Sister Ingalls about this, who responds with sympathy and understanding, saying that it's simply what prison does to you; the need for survival turns a person selfish, and that, though she takes comfort in knowing that God forgives sinners, she worries that she cannot forgive herself, because she, too, failed to help Sophia. Dayanara Diaz returns to Litchfield and is confronted by Aleida, who is upset that Daya did not come to speak with her first. Daya says that she was very surprised when she waited at the hospital for Delia Powell to take the baby, only for her to be taken by Cesar. Aleida comforts Daya, and the latter seems to forgive the former, but Cesar, meanwhile, is busted by the DEA, as agents come barging into his apartment, incapacitate him and take the child. Lorna Morello speaks with Vince Muccio on visitation day, but Vince is having doubts about the relationship, and says that he wants to call it off. Lorna gets emotional, and proposes marriage on the spot; Vince ultimately accepts, and the two later have a small wedding ceremony in the prison, attended by Wanda Bell, Scott O'Neill, Sam Healy and Red. During the ceremony, Vince eloquently states his vows of loyalty and love to Lorna. Lorna herself, however, confesses that she isn't a skilled writer, and simply recites lyrics from 'I Wanna Know What Love Is' by Foreigner. After the wedding, they consummate the marriage by having sex against a vending machine. Flaca begs Piper for another chance to join the illegal business because her mother is sick and she needs the money, and Piper reluctantly lets her back in. Piper is later in the library transferring money on the found cell phone, which is hidden behind a book. Flaca comes in and thanks her again for giving her a second chance however Piper is suspicious that Flaca saw her with the phone. Stella Carlin later gives Piper a tattoo. Piper wants an infinity mark but Stella points out that this is a generic idea, and says that she will surprise her. She does this with a tattoo on her forearm that says 'Trust No Bitch'. Piper later meets Cal, who confesses that Neri has been selling panties on the side. He also reveals that the bank account is empty, and Piper immediately blames Flaca, who entered the library to talk to Piper when she was transferring the money. Piper confronts Flaca in the church about Flaca lying about her sick mother. Gloria intervenes, standing up for Flaca, saying that her mother is actually sick. Piper learns that Flaca is innocent, and it dawns on her that Stella was the thief. As revenge, she sabotages her upcoming release by planting illegal contraband in her bunk, resulting in her being sent to maximum security. Alex, meanwhile, is cleaning the shed alone when she is confronted by a new CO Aydin, who happens to be someone from her past. Judy King, meanwhile, arrives at Litchfield to turn herself in, only to find that, since all of the COs have quit, there isn't anyone around to bring her in. Two men are fixing the fence wiring in the prison yard. They step away for a moment, leaving a large gap in the fence, which is noticed by Norma. Eyes lit up with excitement, she makes a dash for freedom, and the other inmates join her; Cindy knows that she needs a baptism in natural water in order for her conversion to Judaism to become official, so, knowing that a large lake sits on the other side of the fence, she joins the stampede of inmates running for freedom. The inmates all go to the lake and swim, splashing in the water and having fun. Soso joins Poussey and her gang, Cindy enjoys knowing that she is officially Jewish, and Suzanne Warren reconciles with Maureen Kukudio. The episode ends with a shot of several bus-loads of new inmates being herded into Litchfield as 'I Wanna Know What Love Is' by Foreigner plays. Flashbacks Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. Brook Soso She is playing Peer Gynt Suite No. 1 on the piano as a child. Her mother walks in shouting "3, 4, and wrong!" and asks Soso what she messed up on the song. Soso admits to cheating and skipping a portion of the song. Her mother questions "do you know what happens to cheaters?" to which Soso responds "they go to hell." Her mother asks where Soso learned this phrase, and Soso reveals that she watched TV at a friend's home. Her mother chastises her for watching TV, saying that there is no heaven nor hell. She then demands that she sit up straight. Soso returns to playing the piano. Lorna Muccio Young Lorna is at a Church for communion. After the ceremony, her parents notice how she is still holding the bread. When told she needs to eat it, she replies that "white foods make you fat." Her parents tell her that the bread is the most important part, she tells them the dress is. Janae Watson Janae Watson sits with her conservative Muslim parents discussing her future. Her father says that she's disciplined her body for the glory of Allah but anything more is "self-aggrandizing and immodest"' and he forbids it. Watson argues that running track can pay for her college, and her mother agrees, but her father says "not if it means running half-naked in public, like a common whore". When her mother argues that it's a great opportunity for a black woman, her father insists "Money is not my god". Angry, Watson says that maybe Allah isn't HER god, her father slaps her across the face. Gloria Mendoza Gloria is at an obstetrician with her aunt Lourdes who is performing little rituals, which Gloria finds unnecessary. Lourdes is performing such rituals to 'make' a boy as Gloria already has two girls, and has been told that she is having a girl. When the nurse comes into the room, the ultrasound reveals that Gloria is actually having a boy. Black Cindy Cindy, as a young child, is praying with her family around the dinner table. When Cindy sneaks in some mashed potato, her father notices and loudly recites passages about fire and brimstone, scaring Cindy. Sam Healy Sam Healy as a child is outside of the Church doors, praying to 'Father' to help his mum. As he sits down on the Church steps, an drunken man approaches him and vomits next to him before collapsing on top of Sam. Big Boo A young Big Boo tries to unplug a malfunctioning microwave and is knocked unconscious from an electric shock. A paramedic revives her with a defibrillator. In a sigh of relief, she murmurs, "There's no God. There's nothing." Galleries Present 03x13, Crazy eyes.png 03x13, New inmates.jpg 03x13, Red, Morello, Royce, Vince, Healy.jpg 03x13, COs.jpg 03x13, Stella, Piper.jpg 03x13, Crazy Eyes, Maureen.jpg 03x13, Gina, Red.jpg Flashbacks 03x13, Morello flashback.jpg 03x13, Big Boo flashback.jpg Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Stars *Joanna Adler as Chaplain Royce *Mike Birbiglia as Danny Pearson *Blair Brown as Judy King *Michael Chernus as Cal Chapman *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black *Jamie Denbo as Shelly Ginsberg *Beth Fowler as Sister Jane Ingalls *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *John Magaro as Vince Muccio *Richard Masur as Bill Montgomery *James McMenamin as Charlie Coates *Olga Merediz as Lourdes *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Alysia Reiner as Natalie "Fig" Figueroa *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Ruby Rose as Stella Carlin *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones *Eric Zuckerman as Rabbi *and Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill Co-stars *Lori Tan Chinn as Mei Chang *Lolita Foster as Elique Maxwell *Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *Tamara Torres as Gerrman *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Brendan Burke as CO Donaldson *Hamilton Clancy as Kowalski *Germar Terrell Gardner as CO Ford *Alan Aisenberg as Baxter Bayley *Emily Althaus as Maureen Kukudio *Berto Colon as Cesar *Sanja Danilovic as Katya Healy *Lidiane Fernandes as Lea Guerrera *Michael Bryan French as Jack Pearson *Jimmy Gary Jr. as Felix Rikerson *Danielle Herbert as Jeanie "Babs" Babson *Eden Malyn as CO Sikowitz *Joniece Abbott-Pratt as Ultrasound Technician *Michael Backes as Federal Agent *Adriana Camposano as Lucy Diaz *Natalie Carter as Lillian Hayes *Nyeema Carter as 10 Year Old Cindy *Juri Henley-Cohn as Aydin Bayat *James Collins Jr. as Fence Guy #1 *Sydney Gayle as 7 Year Old Lorna *Zachary Doran as Little Healy *Rob Falcone as *Alison Fernandez as Eva Diaz *Brianna Gonzalez-Bonacci as Christina Diaz *Nicholas Gonzalez as Emiliano Diaz *Kelvin Hale as *Ella Hampton as *Melanie Hinkle as *Catherine LeFrere as Stansie Morello *David Neal Levin as Paramedic *Sarah Mak as *Karina Ortiz as Margarita *Richard Ramsay as *Leajato Robinson as Bartholomew Watson *Yelena Shmulenson as Rhea Boyle *Denay Smith as Black Cindy's 14 Year Old Sister *Jeremiah Thomas as Cindy's 12 Year Old Brother *Peter Wallack as Hobo Jesus *Tracy Westmoreland as Fence Guy #2 *Tim Wilson as *Zakiya Young as Music *Edvard Greig - In the Hall of the Mountain (Peer Gynt) (Soso's flashback playing the piano) *Sanford/Jay/Doherty - On Golden Pond (lake scene) *Foreigner - I Want To Know What Love Is (credits) Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Soso's Flashback Category:Lorna's Flashback Category:Janae's Flashback Category:Gloria's Flashback Category:Cindy's Flashback Category:Healy's Flashback Category:Big Boo's Flashback Category:Season finale